There have been many proposals for the manufacture of partition boxes wherein box blanks are formed with an integral partition panel having transverse partitions cut therefrom. Generally, such partition boxes are formed with longitudinal partitions foldably connected at one end to the box and the other end to the glue flap that is adhered to the remote wall of the box. In many cases there are a pair of such partition panels each extending longitudinally of the box and generally both partition panels are in some manner connected to the remote end of the box. Attention is directed, for example, to Canadian Pat. No. 556,759 issued Apr. 29, 1958 to Richardson, and to Canadian Pat. Nos. 640,747, 665,704, 684,313 issued respectively on May 1st, 1962, June 25, 1963 and Apr. 14, 1964 to Gioia. Also of interest are Canadian Pat. Nos. 672,213, 803,860 issued Oct. 15, 1963 and Jan. 14, 1969 respectively to Lemon.